Taisuke Sawanaga/Manga
Taisuke Sawanaga (澤永 泰介,Sawanaga Taisuke) is the minor character of School Days manga.He's the only male friend of Makoto in the series. Appearance Taisuke is a tall average built young boy standing taller than Makoto and shorter than Nanami,he has a messy sharp brown hair and a pair of hazel eyes. Personality Taisuke behaves nearly just like Makoto but unlike him he has a lecherous personality this is shown when during in PE he glances on girl's in their PE uniform right next to Makoto and he also has a small bisexual traits like when he attempts to feed Makoto in the hospital. History He attends in middle school where Hikari attended as well but unawares of her even when Hikari attempts to do the charm on him but nothing happens between them until High School. Story Taisuke was first seen with Nanami,Hikari,and Setsuna where he watches Sekai humiliating Makoto along with their "couple's skinship" until the teacher arrives.In PE class Taisuke teases Makoto for having a lecherous glance on the girls and comments that Sekai was hot in her uniform. Summer Break has arrive and Taisuke joins going to the beach with Makoto,Sekai and her friends.Nanami started the watermelon smashing challenge and Taisuke got scared with Makoto when she says that the loser will pay all of their dinner,He teams up with Hikari however they lost the game with Makoto teaming up with Sekai,he spends his time on the beach with Hiakri until sunset arrives then waits for Makoto to find Sekai. The day at the summer festival Taisuke joins with Sekai,Nanami,and Hikari until he finds Makoto who was with Kotonoha in the festival and the two joins with them which Kotonoha persuaded Makoto to agree here He and Makoto was surprised on Setsuna who easily sculptured a phoenix. Sekai invites them all to the haunted house and Taisuke volunteers to go in with Sekai despite that Nanami suggested that she should go with Makoto but the latter refuses and lets Hikari go with him instead which he agrees. The day in the School Festival Taisuke helps in their project until he asked Hikari if it's her time to switch places before the latter reminds him that he will go to the dance with him which Taisuke's agrees. Taisuke finds out that Makoto was hospitalized unaware that Kotonoha was responsible for Makoto's injuries when he arrives he tries to feed Makoto some apples but he refuses to despite he insisted to only to be stopped by Hikari reminding him that it was disgusting if a boy did it to another boy and tells him that Sekai should do it instead until the latter finally arrives from her "errands" and leaves with Nanami,Hikari,and Setsuna unawared that Sekai will kill Makoto. Relationship Makoto Itou Makoto and Taisuke were good friends in high school however their so called friendship we're a little bit awkward as he also teases him being lecherous on girls in their PE uniform despite that Makoto isn't lecherously glancing at Sekai with Kotonoha,Makoto refuses to let him partnered with Sekai entering the haunted house during summer festival and tries to feed him with a girlish face during Makoto's hospitalization nonetheless Makoto and Taisuke we're good friends. Hikari Kuroda Taisuke and Hikari gets along with each other well however in their relationship Hikari was shown to be dominant on him when she reminds him that they should go to the dance in the school festival scaring him.Ironically Makoto unintentionally lets Hikari and Taisuke gets together messing the Hiakri's charm like Sekai messes Makoto's unintended charm to Kotonoha. Category:Characters